primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.2 (AC)
Episode 2 of Anomaly Crisis takes place in a swimming pool, where Devonian aquatic predators wreck havoc on the populace. But back at Prospero, Connor is in a war of science when he finds out he will probably be fired. It aires on Tuesday, May 31, 2011. Plot At a swimming pool, a swimmer prepares to dive off the board, when an anomaly opens right where he's jumping. He leaps in and is pulled into the anomaly by an unknown creature. Back at the ARC, Ben has gone into the menagerie and spots the mammoth. It appears to be ill, and is laying down on the floor. However the new anomaly has just been detected, and the team head out to the pool. At the pool, no swimmers are there anymore, just the lifeguards and police officers. Matt tells them that they should leave, and the team will take care of it. So once everyone is evacuated, the team begins their work. Matt and Allison check the deep end, while Abby and Becker check the rest of the pool. Abby finds a large fish lying on top of a bench. She thinks it's a Placoderm, or armored fish. It's already dead and has scars on its sides, appeared to be slashed. All of a sudden, they hear a scream. Back at Prospero, Connor overhears some workers talking about something, he asks what, and they tell him that he could be fired if he doesn't do something about the anomalies to stop them. So Connor starts to work on a brand new invention... Back at the pool, Abby and Becker run over to the deep end and find Matt & Allison trying to pull a swimmer out of a shark's mouth. The swimmer screams again and is dragged into the water & back through the anomaly, coloring the entire deep end with blood. Allison thinks the creature is from the future, but Abby & Matt identify it as a Helicoprion. On the other end of the pool, another anomaly opens and the Helicoprion launches out of it. Becker runs over and shoots it, however it keeps swimming. It appears to be preparing to jump... At Prospero, Connor has gone to his lab and started working on the new invention. He is going to make it a version of the anomaly locking mechanism, only when it locks the anomaly, it destroys it, too. He still has the original locking mechanism with him, and he is going to build the invention on top of his original design. Back at the pool, the Helicoprion launches its attack. It lounges out of the water right at Allison. Its chainsaw - like jaws slice apart part of her jeans near the calf, but she jumps away just in time before it bites her. The team all fire their weapons at the shark since it's on land. The shark is shot unconscious and slides into the pool. However, on the other end of the pool, Abby sees a large dark shape swim out of the other anomaly, she yells to the others, but it's too late. The creature, a Dunkleosteus, swims over to the unconscious shark and eats it whole before swimming back through the other anomaly, however with no way to lock the anomaly, the team must wait it out. After another 30 minutes the anomaly starts to fade, but then the Dunkleoteus jumps out of the anomaly. However, the anomaly then closes around the creatures stomach, slicing it right in half. After disposing of the body, the team drive back to the ARC. At the ARC, they are greeted by Lester, who does not seem too happy about something... Creatures *Placoderm *Helicoprion *Dunkleotseus Gallery DownloadedFile-2.jpeg|The only image (so far) of Episode 2 Category:Anomaly Crisis Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Anomaly Crisis